YellowApple, Inc.
YellowApple, Inc. is a multiversal corporation and nation, known for its utilization of a technology called "superluminal transit systems" to perform near-instantaneous jumps over long distances or even between universes. Most of YellowApple, Inc. is actually based outside of Planet Bob; more specifically, its origins lie in another universe entirely, referred to internally within YellowApple, Inc. as "Cyber NationsStates]]". History YellowApple, Inc. was founded in the year 1974 CE in the town of Redding, California as an electronics and aerospace firm. Despite an initial struggle against existing competitors, numerous ambitious projects began to correct this, including the construction of a new aerospace city to house the YellowApple, Inc. headquarters, reversed this and propelled YellowApple, Inc. into the limelight. As the company grew, YellowApple, Inc. began to experience increasing tensions with American politics, noting that secularism and capitalism seemed to be mutually exclusive via the Republican and Democratic Parties. The tension was quite fierce in California, with the coastal regions moving further left on the political scale and the inland and further-north regions moving further right. This quickly boiled over as California engaged in a bloody miniature civil war in 2020 CE which eventually culminated in the Californian secession. YellowApple, Inc. joined with the newly-formed Bear Flag Republic; however, as the United States armed forces began to defeat the rather disorganized Californian militias, YellowApple, Inc. cut their losses and fled out of American airspace into the South Pacific, soon after which the United States collapsed into turmoil. With YellowApple as a nation of its own, the aerospace city was named Manzanopolis Prime, after the Administrator and Voice of YellowApple at the time, Administrator Amarillo Manzano. Through the following 200 years, Manzano led YellowApple, Inc. to greatness, expanding rather rapidly to a growing international market. The discovery of new sapient species - ranging from mundane species like Homo sapiens albus and Homo sapiens felis to more unusual beings such as sapient equines or "ponies" of the species Equus sapiens. By catering to the new demographics politically, economically, and socially, YellowApple, Inc. expanded its sphere of influence quite rapidly. This, along with the establishment of the YellowApple Aerospace Defense Corps as among the world's finest aerial combat forces, caused YellowApple, Inc. to become a major world power. After the assassination of Administrator Manzano, the perpetrators - a rogue nation by the name of Angrivantis - were immediately targeted for a retaliatory invasion. During this time, YellowApplan scientists made major breakthroughs by reverse-engineering pony "magic" to create "superluminal transit systems", which - by the time Manzano's successor passed away and Manzano's adopted equine daughter, Fostera Manzano, took the position - were ready for initial tests. After several significant failures resulting in unintentional time travel, the systems were perfected. YellowApple, Inc., now powered by state-of-the-art faster-than-light travel technology, began to move en masse from Earth to space, starting with the exploration of new star systems and planets. Eventually, YellowApplan expeditionary teams began to spread to new galaxies before finally making the final push and spreading into new universes entirely. A small expeditionary fleet eventually arrived in the outermost orbital area of Planet Bob, and currently remains the primary YellowApplan presence in the universe known as "Cyber Nations". External links * NationStates page * NSWiki page